


A Kiss With a Fist

by jive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Breathplay, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, M/M, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Subspace, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive
Summary: If there was ever a feeling, a sensation that Jack Morrison hated more than anything in the world, it was the feeling of emptiness. Emotional emptiness was a thing that had always plagued him since his childhood; everything he ever did never felt quite like it was enough, and he was always striving to prove himself — often recklessly so — in order to obtain some sort of satisfaction, something that would register in his mind that his life, his existence would have some sort of value, some sort of meaning.But that kind of emptiness was something he'd gotten used to.Physical emptiness, well, that was another thing entirely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schmogg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmogg/gifts).



> A very overdue fic for schmogg, the winner of my 4004 followers giveaway back in January/February. To make up for the long wait, I've broken up the fic into two parts and doubled the word count lmao

Old habits die hard; and along with them, so do old desires.

If there was ever a feeling, a sensation that Jack Morrison hated more than anything in the world, it was the feeling of emptiness. Emotional emptiness was a thing that had always plagued him since his childhood; everything he ever did never felt quite like it was enough, and he was always striving to prove himself — often recklessly so — in order to obtain some sort of satisfaction, something that would register in his mind that his life, his existence would have some sort of value, some sort of meaning.

But that kind of emptiness was something he'd gotten used to. It was manageable in that Jack knew he had little to no control over it; so outside of charging into gunfights headfirst, diving into heavy crossfire to support and protect comrades, and obeying every order he could to prove himself as a good little soldier, Jack rarely bothered trying to actively ease that emptiness.

Physical emptiness, well, that was another thing entirely.

That was something Jack could take care of. Something he could manage. And he did, every day in the only way he knew how and would effectively work. It was a method he still used today, much to his shame. It was a secret to all.

All but one, anyway.

“Look at you, Jackie, still the same after so many years,” Reaper- no, _Gabriel_ taunts from behind the mask, voice utterly dripping with both disdain and and amusement.

Forced against the wall with his face pressed against damp concrete, and his mouth and limbs held in place by thick tendrils made of Gabriel's smoke, Jack can do nothing but let out a noise of protest when he feels a light pressure run down the back seam of his pants, clearly aware of the secret that lay beneath. He fights the urge to rock his hips back into the touch.

“Still wearing such naughty clothes even when out in public where everyone could see,” Reaper continues. His voice drops to a pleased rumble when his clawed fingers take hold of the zipper toggle for his pants hidden beneath Jack's belt and slowly pulls it down. A shiver runs down Jack's spine at the feeling of cold air meeting his skin as each set of teeth separates from each other as the zipper is pulled opened in one steady movement, and reveals his heated flesh beneath.

His gut burns with arousal and anticipation, and unable to help himself, Jack groans, voice muffled by the appendage wrapped around his head and covering his mouth. The fleshy, insistent tip presses inward between his lips and toys with his tongue, slowly pushing itself even deeper into the hot, wet cavern of Jack's mouth. Its movements mimic the creeping of Gabriel's digits between his exposed cleft, fingertips tracing the curves of his ass cheek and wedging themselves between the supple flesh.

Jack nearly jolts when he feels the questing fingers brush against the  silicon ring hidden between his cheeks. His hole reflexively clenches when the fingers run along string connecting the ring and the toy inside of him, unwilling to let go of the fullness inside.

“I should have known,” Gabriel remarks. A noise of amusement rumbles in his throat as he traces his fingertip around Jack’s occupied rim and slips his thumb into the dangling ring. “Why else would you wear these pants unless you were looking to have a bit of fun? Jackie, I'm flattered. Is this why you called me out here? To play with me?”

Jack grumbles from the back of his throat, clearly unable to answer as the smokey tendril between his lips entangles with his tongue. It undulates almost sensually, as if it were taking place of Gabriel's own tongue, and caresses Jack's soft palate with gentle licks. Jack shakes his head in reply. Clearly, if he had any intention of getting sexual with Gabriel to begin with, he'd pick a better place to meet than some grungy alleyway in Antwerp. Despite so many years living in less than adequate conditions as Soldier: 76, Jack liked to think he still had more class than that.

Wanting to fool around wasn't why Jack had called this furative meeting, not at all. But the way Gabriel’s free hand, with its clawed gauntlet and all, slips beneath his several layers of clothes — his custom jacket, light body armor, and fitted shirt — caresses his skin almost reverently, and trails its way up his sensitive sides to flick at an erect nipple leaves Jack floundering to recall the actual reason. He struggles not to let the growing heat in his loins get the better of him. But his efforts are quickly dashed, however, when the teasing hand at his chest gives his nipple a pleasurably-painful twist, forcing a muffled yelp out of Jack's mouth.

“And so bold of you to do it in broad daylight too, no less, with your fellow Overwatch agents running around, likely wondering where you've gotten to all of a sudden…”

He tries to turn his head to glare at Gabriel, but the hand at his ass distracts him and diffuses Jack's anger before he can even move. The finger prodding at his occupied entrance attempts to push itself inside, wedging itself between the first large silicon sphere filling Jack up. His inner walls, slick with lube, stretched tight, and agitated to the point of feeling almost tender, strain against the sudden but very welcome intrusion, and when the string is tugged forcibly with no warning, Jack's eyes fall shut and his head tips back with a desperate moan, muffled by the appendage still writhing between his lips.

It pushes into his mouth once, twice, thrice in tandem with the simultaneous tugging and pushing at his hole, and just as Jack begins to lose himself in the sensations, the tendril dissipates into nothingness between his teeth. There's a sudden pressure that wraps around his neck, foreign but comforting, that seems to ground him in the pleasure he's slowly drowning in.

A strained, but pleasured groan rumbles from Jack's lips as the first bead leaves his body. It breaches his agitated entrance with a quiet, wet pop, and the questing finger slips inside to the first knuckle and scrapes along the slicked gape of Jack's hole.

“G-God… Gabriel…” Jack breathes, tipping his head back as the moans rumble from his throat. His body shakes in arousal, his erection pressing insistently against the front of his pants as the ministrations at his ass continue. A hand leaves its purchase against the wall for a brief moment to reach down and ease the aching pressure in his groin, when the hand toying with Jack's ass intercepts it, seizing it by the wrist and firmly pinning it back to where it was before.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Gabriel scolds, crowding Jack against the wall and all but purring into Jack's ear from behind the mask. Jack gasps at the sudden, intimate, full-body contact and for the loss of sensation at his hole, the first bead dangling almost clumsily outside of his body.

For a brief instant, Jack can feel an unmistakable hardness pressing against him, nudging the cleft of his ass and the toy that hides within it, and he bites his lip, sucking a deep breath through his teeth. The thought that Gabriel is just as aroused as he is puts him even more on edge, eager for that familiar, heavy heat to push inside of him as well. And just as Jack is about to grind his hips back to tease, Gabriel steps backward, returning the distance between their bodies, and forces a shiver to run up Jack's spine at the sudden loss of body heat.

“Can't let you get off that easily, Jackie. I'm nowhere close to done, and I don't think you are either.” The hand pinning Jack's own pulls away, quickly replaced by a smoky appendage, and slips down to stroke and grope at Jack's throbbing erection through the multiple layers of fabric, squeezing another groan from Jack's throat before it slips back between Jack's ass cheeks.

A forcible tug pulls out the second bead with no preamble or warning, and just as suddenly, the third is removed as well. Each bead is slightly smaller than the one before it, leaving Jack feeling even emptier and emptier as more are removed from his body. Jack lets out a strangled, keening whine at the sensation, shaking in anticipation and arousal. His aching cock twitches as his entrance all but flutters around the dangling string, attempting to tighten up so as to keep the last two beads inside despite Gabriel's teasing efforts.

The finger returns to tease, dipping into the slight gape of Jack's hole and tracing the rim from the inside as the jerking of the string continues. He feels the insistent, tugging weight of the beads dangling outside of him ease up, and shivers at the feeling of a hand caressing the inside of his thigh, the unmistakable feeling of the ring from the anal beads pressing into his skin as well, worn around Gabriel's finger in what Jack can only assume is some form of humor on Gabriel's part.

The hand at Jack's chest tugs and pinches his nipple once more before sliding back down to take a firm hold of his hip, and a sudden thought occurs to Jack. With Gabriel's hands on his thigh and hip, what exactly is playing with his hole? What is torturing him so wonderfully from the inside, rubbing at his walls and attempting to wedge itself inside once more alongside the imposing size of the beads still occupying his entrance?

“Gabriel…” he groans, hole fluttering and twitching as his body is wracked with an almost crippling shudder when the third bead is suddenly pushed back inside him without either of Gabriel's hands leaving their respective places. Jack's cock twitches in sudden understanding, a blurt of precum leaking from the tip and seeping into Jack's underwear as if forced out of him by the return of the third bead. The added stretch around the second bead suddenly dissipates — exactly like the appendage that had been between his teeth did — and Jack whimpers at the simultaneous loss and intrusion.

“Figured it out then, I take it?” Gabriel teases. Jack can only roll his hips backward in response to the sudden presence of a third appendage dipping into the open space of his pants between his legs, gasping and moaning as it nudges at his taint and slithers its way unto the front of his pants. His cock twitches at the added sensation, the warm and insistent caresses of the tendril at his sensitive head sending his arousal spiking even higher and coaxing even more clear fluid to leak from his slit.

“G-Get on with it already…” Jack says, fighting the losing battle not to moan between each word as his cock is further teased, the pressure coiled around his throat tightens in just the right way to leave him breathless, and the third bead is tugged from his twitching entrance once again. He yelps at the sensation, hole twitching and clenching as if pulling on the string to pull the bead back inside. Jack keens in distress, emptiness clawing at his burning gut like an aching pain in his bones, and cries out in protest when the fourth bead is suddenly pulled out of him as well.

“No, wait!! Put it back. Put it back!” he rasps, canting his hips back in desperation. Only a single bead remains inside him, nowhere near enough to combat the emptiness gnawing away at his insides.

Though Gabriel does not return the beads, he complies to Jack's unspoken desires in a different way.

The hand at his thigh leaves its position, and Jack shivers when the warm touch of a calloused finger traces his sensitive rim once again. The lone finger pushes in, quickly followed by a second and then a third. Jack barely has any time to relish the sensation, let alone breathe before the fingers press their way further inside him. They rub and scissor against his inner walls, all but milking a litany of pleasured noises from him with each movement. Jack focuses so hard on the feeling of the fingers inside him, playing him like an instrument alongside the toy still inside of him that he barely even registers Gabriel voice addressing him.

“Oh, Jackie, you look so gorgeous like this, all open and eager…” Gabriel teases, leaning closer as his fingers quest even deeper. The press of full lips and scratching of facial hair against his skin leads Jack to realize that Gabriel's mask has been removed, and the overwhelming desire to meet those lips with his own burns in his chest. He tries to turn his head, but the press of Gabriel's face into the junction of where his neck and shoulders meet stops him. Even through the fabric of his shirt, Jack can feel the scraping of sharp teeth against his sensitive flesh, and a shudder — from arousal or fear, Jack can't exactly tell — runs through his body.

“Fuck…” Jack groans, legs shaking as his entrance reflexively clenches around the three fingers curling up inside him.

“But you and I both know this isn't even anywhere near enough to satisfy you, don't we? You need to be filled. Isn't that right?” Those warm lips trail their way up the side of his neck, and Jack can only gasp and moan helplessly when those maddening fingers inside of him press against his sweet spot in just the right way. “I can give you more, Jackie, all you need to do is just ask for it. Just say the word, and I'll fill you right up.”

The words rumble against Jack's temple, and Jack can almost feel his brain rattling and arousal flaring as they echo in his mind, run down his shivering spine, and travel straight to the utter _need_ burning in his lower belly.

“I… I want it… I want more,” Jack groans from between gritted teeth. His voice strains as his knees knock together, struggling to keep Jack's body standing upright under the pleasurable onslaught of Gabriel's fingers toying with his overly sensitive inner walls. “I need it,” he adds, voice cutting off into a sob.

“More? Well, surely this would be enough to satisfy such a greedy hole...” Gabriel taunts, letting the tip of his pinky finger nudge against Jack's already stuffed entrance. It's the only warning Jack gets before the three fingers inside of his taut rim spread apart, pulling him open even more. Jack struggles to breathe as the rush of air into his heated insides sends even his lungs into an excited shiver, diaphragm shuddering as the fourth finger wedges its way into his overly strained hole.

The burning stretch of four fingers and a lone bead sends a rush of pleasure through his body, and unable to help himself, Jack groans in delight, hips rocking backward involuntarily in search of more, wanting it deeper and harder. Each movement of his hips has his throbbing and leaking cock rutting against the tendril wrapped around it, coaxing even more sounds of pleasure to rumble from his body.

“F-Fuck…” he curses suddenly, that lone word uttered in one long, shuddering exhale. His fingers scrape against the concrete wall, balling into fists as his sweet spot is once again nudged with no warning. Head tipped back, eyes falling shut, and breaths growing shorter and shallower, Jack begins to lose himself even further, rolling his hips back and forth to satisfy his desperate need for completion and fulfillment. All four fingers begin to piston in and out of his body, and Jack nearly loses it.

“M-More!” Jack grunts, moaning and whining as more pleasure-driven demands fall erupt from his mouth, unbidden. “Damn it, Gabriel, Gi-Give it to me! I want it all! Give me your hand!”

His face heats up considerably, the lingering bits of self-consciousness in his mind flaring up and making themselves known as chuckles bubble from Gabriel's chest. Even after so many years of Gabriel being the only one privy to his deepest desires, nothing can overwrite the overwhelmingly pleasant storm of both desire and humiliation that aches in his bones the same way his entrance does, wrapped around Gabriel's thick, teasing fingers.

He isn't exactly a young man anymore —  neither is Gabriel, for that matter — and it has been so long since Jack had dared to even attempt to do anything so extreme that a small nagging worry in the back of his mind doubts whether or not his body is even capable of doing such a thing anymore. If the sudden tightening of Gabriel's hand on his hip is any sort of indication, it seems that he, too, shares the same worry. Jack would bet, that if he had his visor handy, he would visibly see the apprehension coloring each one of Gabriel's many, many eyes as well.

“Jack,” Gabriel begins warningly, concern so apparent in his voice, that it's almost tangible, “I would love to give you what you want — Lord knows how much I missed seeing you writhe and cry out so beautifully on the sheets when I was so deep inside of you — but unless you've been having fun of your own without me…”

Jack shakes his head furiously in reply, shuddering and gasping when Gabriel curls his fingers directly into his prostate.

“I don't think your body's ready for that yet,” Gabriel finishes. He pushes his fingers a little deeper, pulls them out a little further, all the while playing with the last and final — and to Jack's dismay, the smallest — bead still clenched inside Jack's eager entrance.

“I don't care. Do it anyway. I need it,” Jack grits back, heavy, panting breaths punctuating each word.

He's been on edge for far too long. The edge calls to him, beckoning him to tip over. Jack rocks his hips experimentally, as if to try and push Gabriel's fingers, and consequently the final bead and its companions, deeper into his body, and lets out a pained noise somewhere between a groan and a whine when Gabriel anticipates his movements and pulls his hand out of Jack's greedy insides completely. Horrified at the feeling and prospect of the toy inside him falling to the ground, Jack clenches his entrance immediately. The toy stays inside of him, but only just so, dangling by the string and pulling at his rim from the tug of gravity alone.

“There you go again, Jackie, asking for things you know your body can't handle…” Gabriel hums in amusement. “At least, not yet. It'll take some time before we can get you there again.” A finger returns to trace his clenched rim, making no move to do anything beyond teasing, and Jack uses the small reprieve to catch his breath.

Just as he feels his pulse return to normal, Gabriel winds him back up again.

The finger leaves his entrance and suddenly, Jack feels a pressure against his hole. It's insistent and unrelenting,  and when Jack forces himself to relax, it pushes inside him with an almost pop, his entrance stretching to accommodate the sudden penetration before tightening back up again. He knows this sensation far too well, and when the pressure returns, he knows not to fight it.

The third bead is pushed back inside him in the exact same way, slow and steady, and it too, enters him with a lewd but muffled pop. Jack bites down on his lip to stifle the loud moan that tries to bubble its way out of his mouth when the presence of the third bead fills him up that much more. The fourth bead quickly follows, and by the time the fifth is back inside of him, Jack is nearly clawing at the walls and sobbing, desperate for the release Gabriel is so badly denying him.

Chuckling at the unabashed desperation coloring every noise and action Jack tries to make while at his mercy, Gabriel pays Jack's pleading little mind. He toys and plays with Jack as he pleases, intent on driving Jack utterly mad with pleasure and denying him the satisfaction of release.

One by one, he pulls the beads back out of Jack's clenching, slightly gaping hole, relishing the desperate whines and moans that Jack lets out all the while. He makes sure not to leave Jack completely empty, however, and pushes the beads back inside at the same, steady pace when only the final one is left inside of Jack's hole, swollen and rosy from all of Gabriel's teasing.

In and out.

In and out.

Gabriel continues to tease and torment Jack with the toy for a bit longer yet, all the while occasionally remembering to toy with Jack's sensitive chest and needy cock with his hands and additional appendages.

Eventually, after Jack is nothing more but a writhing, sobbing, desperate mess of need and arousal from his ministrations, unable to form coherent words beyond “Gabe” and “Please”, Gabriel decides to have mercy.

The smoky tendril at Jack's leaking, throbbing cock rubs at the tender slit, and with an almost unfathomable swiftness, Gabriel pulls out the final remaining bead from Jack's body. It clatters to the ground, and Jack nearly screams in joy and utter ecstasy, unable to hold himself back anymore. Jack begins to spill his release inside of his pants, making a mess of himself as Gabriel's hand replaces the toy’s presence inside his body. Curling his entire hand just so that all four fingers and the very tip of his thumb penetrates Jack's hole, stretching him to the very limit. Gabriel all but fucks Jack's climax from his body, pushing in and pulling out in tandem with each pulse of Jack's cock and clench of his hole around his fingers.

Slowly, Jack comes down from his orgasm, gasping for breath and shaking as if he'd just run a marathon, and Gabriel relishes in how spent and wrecked he looks. Ignoring the shudder of Jack's body and whimper that he lets out, Gabriel extracts his hand from Jack's entrance, and traces a finger around the swollen, wet rim. Utterly spent and fucked out to the point of gaping, Jack's entrance continues to clench futilely against Gabriel's finger, as if not quite completely satisfied despite all of Gabriel's efforts. Jack's head tips back, mouth open and panting Gabriel's name all the while. He's utterly gorgeous like this, so wrecked and needy, and Gabriel doesn't hesitate to vocalize his thoughts.

“God, Jackie,” he groans, taking a step forward as one hand settles at Jack's hip while the other continues to toy with his entrance to the point of oversensitivity. “Look at you, gorgeous. Feel how loose you are now? Feels just like old times, doesn't?” He presses a kiss against Jack's sweaty temple, and slips a second finger inside of Jack's gaping entrance for emphasis. Jack lets out another moan, and Gabriel echoes it with one of his own, chest rumbling against Jack's shivering back.

“Still nowhere near as loose and pliable as you used to be though,” he remarks, grinding his own clothed erection — still throbbing for attention after so long of being neglected — against the swell of Jack's ass as he reminisces out loud. Jack moans quietly at the feeling, torn between wanting that hot length inside him and the feeling of his insides protesting any further stimulation or sexual contact. Gabriel continues to coo and murmur fondly against his temple, “Nowhere close, but I could try if you let me. Spread your hole open, push myself inside with no resistance — _all_ of myself, my cock and a few of those fun little extras you love to be toyed with so much — and fill you up even mor-”

A shout from nearby interrupts his train of thought, and immediately, Gabriel pulls away from Jack despite the whining protest.

“Are you here, 76?!” a voice calls out, it's not terribly nearby, but still too close for comfort and from the sounds of it, getting closer by the second. A pang of annoyance and nostalgia hits Gabriel briefly as he recognizes the voice as none other than Lena Oxton when it calls out again.

“76, where did you go? Athena says you haven't been responding to her pings, but we know you're somewhere nearby. Did something happen?” she calls out again, and Gabriel's eyes snap to the face mask lying on the ground just a few feet away.

The tell-tale _zwoop_ ing noise of the Chronal Accelerator makes it abundantly clear that there are scant moments left before the both of them are found, and Gabriel hurriedly works to hide all evidence of what had occurred. Sluggishly, Jack comes back to himself, Oxton’s shouting and noises of impending approach forcibly pulling him out of his pleasure-dazed state.

He turns to face the end of the alleyway, one hand braced on the wall to steady himself on his still-shaky legs, and barely has time to gasp in reaction to the feeling of the zipper at the back of his pants being closed in record time and his facemask nearly slipping out of his grasp with how hastily on of Gabriel's appendages shoved it into his free hand.

“We'll continue this another time, Jackie,” Gabriel hisses into his ear as he dissipates in a cloud of smoke and nanites. A shiver runs up Jack's spine at the promise, and he quickly snaps his faceplate back in place in anticipation of Oxton’s arrival.

Sure enough, he blinks, and there she stands when he opens his eyes, her expression a mix of joy and concern upon finding him.

“There you are! Were you here this whole time? What happened? Why didn't you answer me? Why weren't you responding to Athena’s pings?” her questions fly at him with the same speed in which she blinks, and Jack fights the scowl that threatens to show on his face at not only her interruption, but the ache beginning to settle into his body.

“Visor got hacked. EMP,” he lies curtly, hoping Oxton would find that to be an acceptable answer to her questions.

Her lack of any further questions seems to indicate that it is, though there's a doubtfulness in her expression that leads Jack to believe she suspects him of lying, but has no proof to confirm or deny his explanation. Nevertheless, Jack leaves it at that, and makes his way out of the alleyway towards her, he stumbles a little before correcting himself, bending down to collect his abandoned rifle on his way. A quiet hiss escapes through his teeth and under his breath as he stands completely upright, a twinge flaring in his lower back at the movement.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Oxton asks, stepping towards him as if to offer him aid.

Jack shakes his head, and holds up a hand. “I'm fine,” he replies, and Oxton stops in her tracks. “Lead the way. I'll follow,” he adds.

Oxton nods her head in understanding, concern still coloring her expression as she turns around and does what he asks. Jack tries to think nothing of it, and follows, doing his best to push the shameful guilt of what had transpired in the alleyway out from his mind. It's to no avail, of course, as he is made aware of uncomfortable feeling of his own ejaculate staining the front of his pants, and the ache of his over-stretched entrance with every step he takes.

Sweat beads at his temple and a guilty, embarrassed flush makes its way to his cheeks when the sudden, panging ache of emptiness returns to his gut, and the realization that Gabriel never returned his toy finally hits him.

He bites his lower lip as he remembers Gabriel's parting words, and finds himself looking forward to when ‘another time’ would be. His heart races at the thought, and shamefully, Jack feels his hole ache and his cock twitch in anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this would be two parts? Yeah... Whoops.
> 
> Please heed the new tag warnings. PLEASE.

It's almost months later when Jack receives a package in the mail. There's no return address, no postage. The only indication that the package is even intended for him is the envelope propped up in front of the box with the name of the intended recipient, “ _Soldier: 76”_ written on clear as day. The scene is organized as if the sender had personally delivered the package themselves to make sure it not only reached its intended recipient, but would be situated in a way that it wouldn't be ignored.

It's astounding to Jack how something that more or less screams ‘ _bomb’_ made it past all of Athena’s security measures, but given its presence — still whole and intact from what can be seen — it could only mean that nothing about the package’s contents registered on the initial scan.

Still, Jack is not so stupid as to open an unmarked package or letter without proper precautions first. He reaches up to the side of his mask and flips the switch on the built-in air filtration system, Jack warily opens up the envelope. Would there be any sort of poison or pathogen laced in the envelope’s contents, the mask would prevent it from doing its intended job — or, at the very least, delay it long enough for Jack to issue a warning to the rest of the agents in the facility. He remains still a moment in case something is indeed amiss, waiting for Athena’s alert or for something to happen to validate his suspicions.

After a few seconds of pause with slightly bated breath, nothing happens. Assured, Jack flips the blank cardstock over to show a message written in the darkest black ink he's ever seen.

**_Prepare yourself for next time._ **

There is no mistaking the superfluous and overly-dramatic handwriting. With lines almost too straight, loops too perfect, and curves too round to have been believably written by hand, Jack knows right away who had sent the package.

 _Gabriel_.

His heart leaps in his chest, beating so rapidly in excitement that he can almost swear it feels like it somehow made its way into his own throat.

Jack's hands shake — and he inwardly curses them —  as he reaches over to the package begins peeling off the nondescript wrapping — so plain and boring compared to the elaborate handwriting on the card — and when the first piece of clear tape separates from the brown paper, his senses suddenly return to him. While he knows the package’s sender, he has no clear idea of the motive, or rather, no idea whether or not its contents are to be trusted. Just because the envelope was clean, that didn't mean the package itself was safe as well.

Anxiety churns in his gut, and the thought of the package having registered as a false negative during the initial scans nags at him from the back of Jack's mind. A hand reaches up to press against the side of his visor, and he steps back to get as much of the parcel into his line of sight as possible.

“A-Athena, could you scan this package and it's contents, please?” he asks, clearing his throat before speaking into his communication link.

“Of course, 76,” the familiar voice of the AI chimes from the small speakers in his headpiece.

Lines of data and windows of information cascade down and across his visor as Athena interfaces with it to  remotely to perform her scan. After what feels like minutes — when in actuality is little more than 10 or 20 seconds at the most — the activity on his visor’s display stops, and a message reading ‘SCAN COMPLETE’ flashes briefly before disappearing.

“Nothing of peculiar interest to matters of security were detected on or inside this package, sir,” Athena declares, and Jack lets out the small breath he didn't even realized he was holding.

“Understood,” Jack replies.

“Is there any other assistance I could provide you with?”

Jack shakes his head, despite knowing full-well Athena cannot not see him. “Not at the moment,” he says. When he hears Athena close the communication link, he immediately rushes to the package. Eagerly, he tears open the parcel, and ripping both the wrapping paper the cardboard in his haste to get the box open.

His eyes widen behind his visor when he catches sight of what is inside the box, and, as if in a frenzy with how desperate he is to confirm his suspicions, he upends the torn box entirely. His breath hitches when the contents spill out onto the mahogany surface of his desk with audible thunks.

A part of him wants to scoff at how ridiculously the contrast is between the now-empty box and the gift inside, but the nostalgia of it — Gabriel always did do similar pranks whenever he had a gift for Jack; he could only be grateful that the box wasn't filled with rainbow glitter this time — keeps him quiet. He shakes his head of the irrelevant thoughts and focuses on the items laying on the table before him. A heat rises to his face and blooms in his gut as he picks up one of two round, oblong objects.

They resemble eggs in the size and shape, but the similarities all seem to end there. Unlike the usual brown or mother-of-pearl color of normal chicken eggs, the ones sent to him are so black in color — so black and dark that Jack would go so far as to even say that they're unnaturally so — that they almost seem to absorb all light completely. Their presence alone is unnerving, to say the least, though that doesn't stop Jack from taking one off the table.

There's a weight to them that's deceptively heavier than expected, and Jack lets out a small gasp when it takes him slightly more effort than he originally anticipated to pick it up. It's solid, the surface firm and unyielding, and yet when Jack gives it an experimental shake, wary they might contain something else, there's a wobble, as if there's some sort of weight inside causing the shaking to reverberate throughout the entire egg for quite a while even after the shaking of his hand has stopped.

A lump begins to form in Jack's throat as the words on the card float back to the front of his mind.

**_Prepare yourself for next time._ **

His heart thumps even louder in his chest.Given the sender and the incident that occurred the last time the two of them met in the alleyway, there could only be one possible meaning to the message. The warmth in his gut all but begins to burn at the recollection.

And much to his shame, Jack can feel his insides clenching. The phantom feeling of fingers wedged inside of him and pressing into him in the most intimate of ways sends the blood in his body pooling in his groin, and Jack pulls his lower lip between his teeth to bite back the moan that threatens to bubble in his throat. The stirrings of his cock and twitching of his hole make him painfully aware of how empty he is inside, how inadequately the plug spreading him open fills him up, and how, ever since the loss of his beads — his most favorite toy — nothing has even come close to giving him the satisfaction he craves, he needs, and aches so desperately for.

Another moan erupts from Jack's throat, unbidden, as his free hand unconsciously reaches down to grasp at the base of his burgeoning erection through the thick fabric of his pants. His attempt to stave off further arousal is to no avail. His cock throbs in his grip, and even though his heavy gloves and several layers of fabric stand in the way of his hand and now-aching prick, Jack can almost swear that he can feel its pulse throbbing with his fingers.

“Sh-Shit…” he groans quietly to himself. How could two small objects have such an intensely powerful effect on him?

Cursing at his own body, Jack takes the other egg from the table, slowly undoing all the zippers and buckles and buttons to his clothes with his free hand as he makes his way over to his own bed. His legs tremble slightly as he walks, arousal growing stronger with each step he takes, until finally he sets the eggs onto his sheets and strips down to nothing more than his birthday suit.

He lays down the second his body is completely bare, nerves frazzled and frayed as if a virgin anticipating their first time.

Groaning, Jack takes his own leaking cock into his hand, stroking it just lightly enough to take some of the edge off as his other hand gropes beneath his pillow. His tongue clicks against the roof of his mouth in annoyance as he takes hold of what he had been searching for, lips pulling down into a frown. A noise of slight frustration rumbles up his throat as he shakes the container of lube. It's nearly empty now, but there's still some left, and Jack can only hope there's enough to get the job done. And even if there isn't…

...well, Jack's more than familiar with the feeling of being stretched while slightly under-lubricated.

A thin layer of lubricant is slicked onto his fingers — thinner and more sparse than he's normally used to — before the bottle is set aside for later use. Body trembling ever so slightly with excitement and anticipation, Jack lays himself back against the pillows, eyes slipping shut as he reaches down between his propped-up thighs. He wastes no time in preparing himself.

The first finger slips in with a pleased groan erupting from Jack's lips. The initial insertion of anything inside of him was always something that sent his body singing and shivering with delight, and while he would normally play with himself a little longer, extend the pleasant torment of the first push in a little further, his impatience to feel those eggs inside of him wins out. He barely finishes taking a breath before one finger becomes two, sunk down to the knuckles and moving this way and that. Barely a few moments of scissoring pass before two digits become three, and Jack's body lets out a pleased shudder.

Biting his lower lip, Jack keens and whines as his fingers spread within him to stretch his entrance. It has been so long since he'd been opened up like this, far too long since he'd felt anything even remotely close to full, far too long since his last satisfying orgasm at being fucked to the point of gaping. The prospect of finally fulfilling that need drives him to fuck himself senseless on his own fingers, gasping and moaning when he finally manages to push his own pinky in alongside the three digits already occupying his entrance. And still, his body cries for more.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he pants, back arching against the sheets and pillows as he pushes and pulls his fingers with fervor. The stretch stings and burns and aches in all the best ways. The slick, wet noises, the delightful pain in his rim, and the needful aching within him all meld together into one tortuous yet harmonic symphony of pleasure, and Jack can all but feel his cock and balls twitch and throb in rhythm, desperate to be touched and milked of their release.

But it's not time for that. Not yet. Not until the emptiness inside of him is satisfied.

Letting out a needy and almost pained whine — Jack's own face flushes with utter shame at how desperate to be filled with something so absurd — Jack wrenches his own fingers out from inside of him, leaving his hole slightly gaping and clenching futilely for something to stretch it out again. He immediately grabs for the eggs and the bottle of lubrication, rushing to coat one of the heavy toys with a layer of slick before bringing it between his legs.

He presses the narrower end of the egg against his entrance, hissing at the chill of the lubricant against his hole, and groans as he carefully, yet forcefully pushes it inward. It's almost torturous how slowly the egg enters him, the imposing and heavy toy spreading him open more and more, ever so slowly with each passing second.

It's when the widest part of the egg is mere millimeters away from breaching his hole that Jack begins to slow his movements sighing pleasantly as his rim clenches around the weight, arousal churning in his gut and cock throbbing as he's reminded of the unyielding presence of his long-lost beads. His fingers push a little further and the egg all but pops into his body, sliding in with almost no effort once the widest part of it clears his entrance. Jack bites his lip, moaning at the sudden fullness inside of him, heavy and imposing, and making its presence known in just the right way.

“Yessss…” he breathes, fingers slipping even deeper inside of him to push the egg even further. He writhes pleasantly against the sheets, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock as it twitches and leaks against his stomach. He can feel the egg jostle inside of him with every movement, the wobbling reverberations rippling inside of him and against his walls, and relishes the weight of it nudging against his prostate.

He's close. He can feel it. He's almost there; almost to the edge.

But not quite.

All he needs is just a little more to topple him.

All he needs is-

A realization hits him and Jack sits up, groaning with delight when the egg wobbles inside of him.

His eyes fall to the neglected second egg sitting atop the sheets, and Jack immediately snatches it off of its cotton resting place. Not a single moment is wasted before Jack is on his back again, the second egg slicked up and ready to be pressed inside Jack's body alongside its companion.

There's no hesitation this time as his fingers push the toy inward, and eager to meet his end, Jack begins to stroke at his throbbing cock, groaning at the simultaneous sensation of being filled even more than before as his fingers squeeze deliciously tight around the leaking head of his prick.

The second egg pops inside of him, and the result is almost instantaneous. The moment the it clacks against the first egg inside of him, Jack meets his end. The force of collision all but ripples throughout Jack's entire body, the wobbling of both respective eggs nudging Jack's swollen prostate and sending Jack all but plummeting over the precipice of climax.

He cums with an almost agonized groan, back arching, fingers and toes clawing against the sheets, body seizing in ecstasy as his throbbing cock spills all over his chest and stomach.

It takes several moments for Jack to recover, and though he knows he should take the eggs out from inside of him right away, the pleasant numbness buzzing throughout his body decides for him otherwise. He ignores the mess on his stomach and settles a hand atop his lower abdomen, sighing happily as his he relishes in the afterglow of his own orgasm.

For the first time in what feels like ages, his body feels full, thanks to the presence of the eggs, and he idly toys with the idea of using them as a replacement for his long lost beads. No doubt he'd be playing right into Gabriel's plans, but if it meant that he no longer had to suffer the gnawing ache of feeling empty, well… he would just have to be careful, now wouldn't he?

He gives his body and experimental shift, fingers nearly tearing holes into his sheets as they seek purchase when ecstasy wracks his body and leaves it singing with oversensitivity. He cries out — louder than he should, perhaps — at the sheer relief the release brings, as well as the desire for more.

Jack’s face burns with shame long into the night, after the eggs escort him to climax at least twice more before his lower half starts to ache in protest and his body's run dry.

Sure enough, Jack decides long after he's cleaned up and put his clothes on to keep the eggs inside of him as much as possible, biting his lip in excitement as he relishes the delightful idea of the wobbles from the eggs rippling through his body oh so deliciously with each step he takes.

It's both one of the best and one of the worst ideas he's ever had. At first, he finds himself having to take extended breaks from having the eggs inside of him for too long, the vibrations keeping him in a near constant state of arousal and being utterly distracted by the desire to chase his own pleasure each and every time. But the constant pangs of emptiness are no better, and it doesn't take long for Jack to succumb to the desire of being filled by his newly-minted favorite toys, slipping the eggs inside of him when the aching gets to be too much. At one point, Jack wonders if it's just his imagination getting to him when he realizes that his body still feels like it's being stretched all over again each time the eggs are inserted, but the thoughts get quickly pushed from his mind when the familiar weights are once again nesting so wonderfully inside of him.

It's an addiction, to be sure, and Jack eventually finds himself unable to go a single day without the toys inside of him for more than 80% of the time he’s awake. And, eventually, he begins to keep them inside during the entire night as well.

Jack can swear that the eggs are getting bigger each time, and even though it should unnerve him to no end, even though it's a clear warning sign that he should stop using them, even though he should get rid of them altogether, the hunger inside of him always seems to win out in the end.

By the time Jack finally has another eventful meeting with Gabriel, the eggs have all but quadrupled from their initial size, their presence comparable to that of apples and oranges almost. And still, Jack keeps them inside of his body, the words from Gabriel's note echoing at the forefront of his mind with each wobble that passes through his body, quelling the constantly feeling of emptiness that threatens to consume him from the inside without the eggs’ persistent presence.

The both of them — Jack and Reap- _Gabriel_ — find themselves in yet another alleyway. This time in Amsterdam. Their positions aren't unlike how the both of them were the last time they met like this, Jack pressed with his front against the wall with Gabriel crowding behind him, no so much as a sliver of space between their bodies.

This time, however, Gabriel has no need to hold Jack down in order to keep him still and complacent. What need is there for Gabriel to pin Jack in place when Jack is being so obedient and desperate to do whatever it takes to keep Gabriel pleased?

Just as dutifully as Jack had followed Gabriel's request- no, _orders_ for Jack to prepare himself with the eggs Gabriel had so thoughtfully gifted to him, so too does Jack follow Gabriel's command to remove them from his own body. He obeys, as well as he can with arousal burning through his body like a fire that cannot be extinguished even by the humiliation that paralyzes him now, eager and desperate for the eggs to vacate his body and for Gabriel to replace their presence with something infinitesimally better.

Jack can't help but let out the sob he had been trying to hold back when the widest part of the first egg begins stretching his rim on its slow and steady journey to leave his body. His body shakes as the heavy and dense cluster of nanites slowly makes its way out of him, millimeters at a time. His hole and insides struggle with themselves, vacillating between the decisions of whether to relax and let the egg fall out with the aid of gravity, or tighten up and have that satisfyingly full feeling back inside of him to erase the lingering emptiness. Despite the fact that there is yet one more that has yet to leave Jack's body, his greedy body feels as if it's playing an all-or-nothing game.

“That's it, gorgeous, keep going,” Gabriel coos, pressing a kiss against Jack’s neck as he rubs a hand over Jack's lower abdomen. “It's almost out. Can you feel it?”

Sweat trickles down Jack’s temple as he pants and gasps at the sensation of his rim being so wonderfully stretched from the inside, the swell of the egg slowly but surely leaving his body as he pushes it out.

“I’m... I'm trying,” he replies, voice as strained as his body feels. His inner walls cramp both at the exertion and almost as if in protest of that wonderfully full feeling being forced to vacate his body.

The touch of Gabriel's claw against his rim, unsurprisingly gentle and careful, makes Jack jolt in surprise, and he hisses when his body involuntarily tightens up around the egg. “G-Gabe!” he gasps, tossing his head back as he digs his fingers into Gabriel's forearm. The clawed hand at his belly rubs against it gently, as if to help soothe the muscles contracting beneath it. It does little to ease the clenching of Jack's muscles, however, and Jack’s throat lets out a keening whine despite the gentle kisses Gabriel presses against the side of his neck.

The egg retreats back into his body with an almost sudden pop, losing all of the progress Jack's body had struggled so hard to achieve. Jack lets out a noise somewhere between a moan and a wail at the sudden return of that stretched and full feeling inside of him once again. The weight of the eggs rests comfortably in his guts despite the clenching of his inner walls and the pull of gravity trying to coax them out, and Jack relishes every little movement that ripples into him through their imposing presence. The claw traces around his sore rim once again, which twitches and trembles at the attention, and Jack whimpers when a second joins it, the pointed tips dipping inside of him to stimulate Jack even further.

“See, Jackie? You're still as amazing as you were 20 years ago,” Gabriel chuckles, “God, just look at you… Still so hungry and desperate to be filled.”

A third clawed finger tip presses inside of Jack's aching rim, quickly followed by a fourth, and Jack nearly screams in rapturous surprise when they spread out and he feels the weight of the egg inside him collides with the cold, unforgiving metal. His body convulses in Gabriel's hold, trembling in tumultuous mix of fear, arousal, shock, and awe as the spread fingers stretches his inner walls, coaxing considerable size and weight of the egg to rest on the metal fingertips and follow them as they slowly pull their way out of his gaped entrance.

“No! No! No! No! No!” Jack shakes his head and whines deliriously, reaching back to grip Gabriel tightly by the wrist in protest. “I need it! I need it! Keep it in! I don't wanna be empty!” His words slur together in an almost drunken tangle, the overwhelming _need_ to be kept full overtaking every sensible thought in Jack's mind. The hand wrapped around Gabriel's wrist goes so far as to pull insistently on it, as if to urge the fingers back inside and to push the egg back into its previous resting place inside the clutch of Jack's belly.

“Oh, Jackie,” Gabriel purrs as he traces the curve of his neck and shoulder with his lips. “I'll let you keep them for a bit longer since you want them so badly, but I can't fuck you when you're so full already. You know that, right?”

Jack whines and bites back sobs as he nods, cock twitching in time with the thrusts of Gabriel's fingers into his already-occupied entrance and sending shockwaves of ecstasy rippling up his spine. “Need it. Wanna stay full,” he pants again, groaning when Gabriel bites deep into his shoulder and nudges his fingers so deep inside that they nudge directly against his overly sensitive prostate.

Jack can feel the hard swell of Gabriel's clothed cock grinding against his hip, and almost instinctively, he grinds his body back against it, eager to give Gabriel just as much pleasure as the eggs and fingers inside his body are bringing him. His fingers itch to reach down and grab hold of that heavy, heated length and stroke it to completion, but when Jack tries to slip a hand down to do so, Gabriel bites down into the meat of his shoulder again in warning.

“We'll deal with that later, Jackie,” Gabriel says, licking and sucking at the indents his teeth have left in Jack's flesh. They'll heal soon, no doubt — thanks to the SEP — but the stinging pain of them only helps to further fan the flames of Jack's arousal. Those maddening fingers inside of him press insistently against the eggs as well as his prostate, and Jack cries out as his body nearly seizes up in pleasure.

“Fu-Fuck!” he shouts, back arching against Gabriel's chest.

Gabriel only laughs against his ear, the pleased chuckles rumbling against Jack's back as he repeats the action.

Over and over and over again, Gabriel sinks his fingers into Jack's body nudging the eggs inside in the most agonizingly delicious way, pleasure rippling through like a livewire, almost. Jack nearly loses all sense of himself as he's slowly driven to madness by those fingers, and after letting out a choked cry when the fingers nudge just a bit harder than before, Gabriel finally takes mercy on him. The fingers sink in deeper than ever before, wedging themselves within Jack's body between one of the eggs and his inner walls.

With one last forceful prod against is swollen prostate, those maddening fingers all but milk Jack's orgasm from him through the inside, each pulse of Jack's cock sending spurts of milky cum splattering against the wall and dripping to the ground between his feet. Jack lets out a broken cry, bringing his gloved fist to his mouth and biting into the knuckle hard enough to bruise.

“There you go, Jackie, you were so good for me. So, so good,” Gabriel purrs against Jack's temple, the heat of his breath almost scorching against Jack's skin despite the cold, hard ivory of his mask separating their flesh. "Did so well. Just like you always do. So gorgeous. So perfect for me.” Gabriel moves his head to press his mask against Jack's cheek in some semblance of a kiss as he continues to give his praise, and Jack all but instinctively turns his head into the contact, feeling slightly disappointed at being denied the intimate, skin-to-skin contact. He lets out a small moan of disappointment which quickly diminishes into a quiet whimper when Gabriel reaches up to take Jack's hand away from his mouth.

“Jackie, think you can take just a little bit more for me?” Gabriel asks eventually.

Just as Jack had felt his pulse finally begin slowing down, he can feel his heart hammering once again within his chest and pounding in his ears. He lets out a shaky breath as he nods, gasping when he feels Gabriel's fingers wiggle to life within his body once again.

“Y-Yes,” Jack rasps, “Anything for you.”


End file.
